Vehicle emission control systems may be configured to store fuel vapors from fuel tank refueling and diurnal engine operations in a fuel vapor canister, and then purge the stored vapors during a subsequent engine operation. The stored vapors may be routed to engine intake for combustion, further improving fuel economy.
In a typical canister purge operation, a canister purge valve coupled between the engine intake and the fuel canister is opened, allowing for intake manifold vacuum to be applied to the fuel canister. Simultaneously, a canister vent valve coupled between the fuel canister and atmosphere is opened, allowing for fresh air to enter the canister. This configuration facilitates desorption of stored fuel vapors from the adsorbent material in the canister, regenerating the adsorbent material for further fuel vapor adsorption.
However, fresh air flow within and through the canister is not uniform. Regions of adsorbent that see relatively less air flow will retain relatively more adsorbed hydrocarbons. Typically, 10-15% of the canister will retain some quantity of hydrocarbons following a purge operation, and this amount may increase as the canister ages. The residual hydrocarbons may desorb over a diurnal cycle, leading to an increase in bleed emissions. Strategies to limit these bleed emissions have included secondary canisters and heating elements, both of which increase manufacturing costs and require additional diagnostic testing.
In one example, a fuel vapor canister is presented, comprising two or more pneumatically coupled concentric adsorbent beds, a vent port configured to deliver fresh air to an outermost concentric adsorbent bed, and a purge port configured to couple an engine intake to an innermost concentric adsorbent bed. The concentric adsorbent beds facilitate improved purging of the canister, thus decreasing bleed emissions. The fuel vapor canister may further comprise a load port configured to couple a fuel tank to the innermost concentric adsorbent bed. By loading the innermost concentric adsorbent bed, the innermost bed acts as a buffer for the canister. Thus, if the fuel tank is vented during purge events, the fuel vapor will not enter the engine intake directly, thus decreasing the likelihood of engine stalling. The concentric adsorbent beds may have a bi-conical structure. The bi-conical structure yields a conical flow path allows fresh air to flow through the adsorbent beds equally, reducing the size of a canister heel.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.